Currently, standardization work of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) method as the next-generation communication method and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), which is an advanced version of the LTE method, is under way in 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project). In LTE and LTE-A, various improvements are under discussion to improve the maximum communication speed and quality in cell edges when compared with the 3G method such as the WCDMA method. Accordingly, a new mobile high-speed data communication environment is expected to be provided. For example, the user can comfortably download content of a large amount of information such as Web and animation using a smartphone or the like.
On the other hand, discussions about MTC (Machine Type Communications) are also under way in 3GPP. MTC means is generally synonymous with M2M (Machine to Machine) and means communication between machines that is not directly used by humans. The MTC is mainly carried out between a server and an MTC terminal that is not directly used by humans.
UE including the MTC terminal is generally connected to a base station 10 by executing a procedure called random access with a base station such as eNodeB and can, after being connected to the base station 10, perform data communication with the base station. The random access procedure is described in, for example, Patent Literature 1.